


Not a Saint But I'll Be Your Valentine

by cutelittlekitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Gabriel, Bottom!Sam, Canon Divergent, Casa Erotica, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top!Sam, Valentine's Day, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty
Summary: Gabe and Sam have their first Valentine's Day as a couple.  Sam's never been much into the holiday but Gabriel's all about the love fest and determined to change Sam's mind.





	1. part I

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to smut, but didn’t have time if I wanted to post in time for Valentine’s Day. Since I came to the perfect stopping point, I ended there for now, with the promise that I will write the smut half and after-cuddles soon as I can. I’ll get it posted either this Monday or the next.
> 
> Thanks to [CR Noble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12) for checking it over for me :D
> 
>  
> 
> **HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY!!!**

"So, Sam, What've you got planned for Wednesday?" Gabriel asks as he pours himself a cup of coffee in the bunker’s kitchen. 

Having just returned from his morning jog, Sam is eating bran-something-without-sugar with a large glass of orange juice on the side. Smiling, he holds the cereal box toward his boyfriend as he finishes chewing the large bite he just took.

While the archangel's let up a little bit on the sugar now that he's not pretending to be the trickster anymore, that doesn't mean he wants cardboard for breakfast. Rolling his eyes, Gabriel flops into the chair opposite with a shake of his head and adds seven spoons of sugar to his coffee. Hey, it used to be ten. He may have cut back but he still likes it.

"Wednesday? Nothing at the moment. Why, did you come across a hunt?" Sam asks once his mouth is clear.

"Don't bother trying to be secretive, I taught Artie everything Sherlock knew about sleuthing. There's no way you're gonna surprise me."

"Surprise? Gabe, what are you talking about? We haven't been together a year yet, so I know it's not our anniversary. Wait, it's not your birthday, is it? I didn't think angels had birthdays?" Sam asks, looking panicked.

"You're not serious, right?' Gabriel huffs, eyebrows raised.

"Right, angels don't have birthdays. Do they? No, stupid question, you'd have told me by now if you did. But then, what's Wednesday?"

"February 14th," Gabe says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"February... Oh, Valentine's Day," Sam states, still taking a while to get there. "Sorry, I didn't even think about it. Dean's the one who bothers with holidays. You know our upbringing wasn't really... traditional. I mean, Dean tried, at least for the big stuff like Christmas and my birthday, but half the time Dad had Dean off on a hunt. I don't think Dad ever even had a clue what day it was most of the time."

"You really didn't know it’s almost Valentine’s Day, did you?" Gabriel frowns.

"Sorry. You might've noticed I'm kinda new to this whole relationship thing," Sam points out.

"Fair enough. Alright, leave the plans to me, Sammy. I'll make your first official Valentine's Day one to remember," Gabe insists, a big grin on his face as he jumps up, drains his coffee, sets his cup in the sink, and disappears.

"Gabe, wait!" Sam calls seconds after he's gone, too slow to stop his archangel lover. "Shit. I'm not sure if I'll survive his idea of a 'day to remember', but I do know if I even want a chance, I'd better go shopping," he grumbles, taking his empty bowl to the sink to start washing the dishes.

 

*****

 

"Okay, Sammy, close your eyes," Gabriel says, holding something behind his back. They're sitting on the California King sized bed which takes up most of what used to be Sam's room but is now their room. Seriously, there's no room for anything but the bed and a wall mounted tv. They even had to switch the door so it opens out to the hallway instead of into the room. But the behemoth fits. And it wasn't just because Gabe wanted plenty of room to roll around; he’d insisted on the bed because Sammy needs to be able to stretch out. He works hard and deserves a proper night's rest.

With one last, suspicious look at Gabe, Sam closes his eyes and doesn't peek. Truth be told, he's actually a bit worried about what his present will be, half suspecting he might open his eyes to find his boyfriend in a leather dom outfit, complete with spike-heeled boots and a whip. 

So far, the night's been picture perfect. They had a romantic, candle-lit dinner in the library along with Dean and Cas; a double date. After dinner they'd moved the library tables to one side, leaving the floor clear for dancing, which both couples enjoyed for a good hour. Then it was time for a movie with beer, popcorn, and candy for Gabe. Sam had expected some sappy rom-com, but his boyfriend had surprised him by choosing Jurassic World. Again something both couples got behind, and Sam was even able to ignore the occasional make-out sounds coming from the far end of the couch, because he was busy in the big armchair with Gabriel in his lap. And everyone actually watched most of the movie because Dean was the only one who'd seen it before.

And now they're alone and Sam's mistrusting what his boyfriend has planned next? Yeah, Gabriel might still be a pain in the ass sometimes, but ever since he rescued them from the pagan gods at the Elysian Fields, he's worked to prove himself to Sam. Dean too of course, to an extent, but not nearly as much and Sam knows that. Which is why he's going to trust his boyfriend not to do something too weird or creepy or ... Right. Deep breath. Don't panic.

"Ready Sam?" Gabe asks

Sam nods.

"Okay, open your eyes," Gabriel grins.

Blinking his eyes open as he feels a light weight in his hands, Sam sees a medium sized box wrapped in red foil paper and sheer, darker red ribbon tied in a fancy bow. Raising an eyebrow at Gabe, he slowly unties the bow and carefully untapes the paper. He's never had a gift wrapped so nicely before. Hell, he doesn't think he's ever had a gift wrapped in anything other than the funny pages from a newspaper before. It's not like he needs keepsakes or anything, and he's not gonna lug a ton of crap around on hunting trips, but they _do_ have a permanent home now. Keeping the pretty wrappings won't hurt anything.

"Gonna stare at that all day or are you going to open it, Sammy?" Gabe teases.

"If you want me to just tear it open, don't make it look so nice," Sam counters as he finally pulls off the lid of the box. The gift inside is cloth, white with red and yellow, and Sam lifts it out carefully to see what the garment actually is; white boxers, with different sized heart_eyes emojis. Lowering them enough to see Gabriel's face, he cocks an eyebrow.

"I thought it'd be nice to have matching pairs," Gabe grins, pulling the waistband of his own boxers up to peek over the waist of his black jeans.

"Gabriel, that's so..."

"Me?" Gabe chuckles.

"I was going to go with 'equal parts sweet and unusual' but, yeah, same thing," Sam smiles, letting the boxers drop into his lap. When something slides out of the back pocket of the shorts he blinks, picking up the dark green velvet box. Not a ring box, thank Chuck. He wouldn't put it past the sappy ex-trickster to propose on their first Valentine's Day. But this obviously isn't that because the box is about the size and shape of a smartphone. Flipping it open, he finds a silver and black rope chain necklace inside, flanked by a matching bracelet one one side and a braided black suede leather bracelet on the other. Jaw dropped in amazement at the beautiful but simple jewelry, Sam looks up to see Gabriel chewing on his bottom lip, a nervous, hopeful look in his eyes.

"Do you... like them?" the archangel asks hesitantly. "I mean, I know you don't really wear much jewelry other than your watch, but you already have several watches so I just thought, maybe... Bad idea?" he queries, worried when Sam continues to just stare at him, open mouthed. "Yeah, sorry. I just wasn't sure what to... I mean, a new gun wouldn't really be romantic, but, I can take them ba-"

"Don't you dare!" Sam exclaims, the box snapping shut as he launches himself at his boyfriend, toppling him onto the mattress and kissing him thoroughly.

Several minutes later, when Sam has to surface for air, Gabriel takes the opportunity to say, "So you _do_ like them?"

"No, you idiot. I _love_ them!" Sam replies, rolling his eyes. "Other than the bracelet Dean made me when we were kids, no one's ever given me jewelry before. Sorry, I was so... you had me speechless. I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone so..."

"Thoughtful? Loving? Wonderful? Perfect? Sexy?" Gabe suggests, wriggling his eyebrows.

"...persistent," Sam deadpans, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, whose fault is that? You coulda just said yes right away and then that whole adjective would've been avoided. Then you could go with something sensible. Like 'irresistible'."

"I think I could settle for irresistible," Sam teases.

"I think you already did," Gabriel replies with a grin, pulling Sam back down on top of him to recapture his lips.


	2. part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Sam have their first Valentine's Day as a couple. Sam's never been much into the holiday but Gabriel's all about the love fest and determined to change Sam's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be the promised Sabriel Smut :D Sorry it’s so very very late, but… I’ve discovered bangs are a thing >.<
> 
> Thanks to [sweetness47](https://sweetness47.tumblr.com/) for checking it over for me :D
> 
> still can't promise to have something to post every Monday since I have some bang works to get done, but needed a break and this worked :D

“I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone so..."

"Thoughtful? Loving? Wonderful? Perfect? Sexy?" Gabe suggests, wriggling his eyebrows.

"...persistent," Sam deadpans, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, whose fault is that? You could’ve just said yes right away and then that whole adjective would've been avoided. Then you could go with something sensible. Like 'irresistible'."

"I think I could settle for irresistible," Sam teases.

"I think you already did," Gabriel replies with a grin, pulling Sam back down on top of him to recapture his lips. Sam’s responding moan and eagerly thrusting tongue make Gabe very glad he put so much effort into preparing for tonight. The knowledge that it’s not only their first Valentine’s Day together, but also Sam’s first real Valentine’s spent with a lover… that’s just all kinds of hot.

Several pleasurable minutes later, Sam pulls back to trace a thumb lightly over Gabe’s jawline, capturing his gaze and holding it intensely. “Gabriel, you do know I’m not settling, right? I want this. I want _you_. I think I have for years now.”

Gabe blinks up at Sam, trying to convince himself his ears aren’t playing tricks on him. “Why didn’t you just say something?” he teases, buying himself time to get his reaction to the heartfelt words under control.

“This might have escaped your notice, but you were dead?” Sam replies, rolling his eyes before kissing his way along Gabe’s jaw, ending at the sensitive spot just below his ear, almost as though trying to kiss away the years apart.

“Sorry, Sam. I should’ve told you. I wanted to, I really did.”

“Yeah, but I get why you didn’t. I mean, back then, I was slated to be Lucifer’s vessel. If I had known you were still alive, so would he. I could’ve done without the extra you left on that video though. I mean, what the hell? What if Dean had been the one to watch it?”

“No worries there, Sam. It only worked for you. Anyone else who watched would’ve just seen static.”

“Really? How is that even poss-”

“Archangel? Remember? Really though, Sam, I am sorry. I’d hoped I could come clean after you stopped the apocalypse, assuming you weren’t, you know, my brother or... whatever. Doesn’t matter though; Asmodeus kinda put a crimp in those plans.”

“Well, I didn’t have a soul back then, so it probably wouldn’t have been the best time to show up,” Sam points out, nosing along the rim of Gabe’s ear.

“Anywho, the past doesn’t matter,” Gabe says, untucking Sam’s shirt to run his hands up the hunter’s heated, firm back, enjoying the play of muscles as the taller man shifts, caging Gabe in against the bed and sliding a thigh between his legs. “I don’t wanna think about anything but you, me, and this moment; right here, right now.”

“Same,” Sam breaths as he rocks against Gabe’s growing arousal. “Well, maybe the near future too, when I’m filling you up and making you moan my name.”

“I guess that’s allowed,” Gab smirks, hips arching into Sam’s movements to savor the contact, even through their clothes. “Anything special you’d like to try? Since it’s Valentine’s and all.”

“You know, Gabe, it isn’t supposed to be just you giving to me. We’re supposed to give to each other. What would _you_ like?” Sam asks, kissing his way lower to nip and suck at Gabe’s throat, drawing growing moans from his lover. 

Their relationship is still new, but Sam already knows every spot that drives him wild and short-circuits his brain. Not tonight though; Gabe is intent on giving Sam the perfect day. “You know what I’d really like? What would really, really drive me out of my mind with pleasure?”

“What?”

“For you to tell me whatever kinky little fantasy you’ve always wanted to try but were too afraid to ask for. Believe me Sam, getting you off gets me off like nothing else,” Gabe insists, hands pressing their way down the taller man’s back then kneading the firm muscle of his ass.

“I… don’t want you to be offended,” Sam hedges.

“I won’t be. Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“I’d kind of like… to tie you up and… maybe a blindfold and…” Sam mumbles.

“And what, Sam?”

“Gag you? Not that I don’t love hearing your voice, ‘cause I do, it’s just… you’re always so vocal about what you want, which is good! That’s a very good thing! But sometimes… sometimes I kinda wish I was in control, you know?” Sam stammers, sitting up on his knees and blushing at his fidgeting hands.

Gabe follows him, sitting up and tracing a hand down his cheek. “Hey, Sam, you should have said something sooner. Not that I’m gonna be quiet during sex, because with you, that’s just not possible. But I could pay more attention to what I’m saying. For tonight though, I think a gag would be great. Long as I can still moan, I’m good,” Gabe smirks, eyebrows jumping. “Seriously though, I’m all yours tonight. Your wish is my command. Anything you want, _anything_ , just say the word.”

“Um… should we have, like, a safe word or something?” Sam asks, tracing a finger lightly down Gabe’s shirt, teasing at the buttons but not opening them yet.

“You could have one if you want. For me, as long as you’re not gonna use any holy oil or angel warding I won’t need one,” Gabe grins.

“But if you’re tied and gagged you won’t be able to … angel stuff, right?”

“Oh, please. I don’t need to snap my fingers to make things happen,” Gabriel smirks, holding out a blindfold, cloth gag, and several lengths of hemp rope that appear out of thin air without obvious prompting.

Sam takes the items with an approving nod, setting them aside to pull Gabe closer by his vest and kiss him, deep and slow, pulling back when the archangel’s arms start to encircle him. “No moving,” Sam admonishes. “All I want you to do is feel and enjoy.”

Gabe whimpers softly at the command in Sam’s voice, arms dropping to his sides obediently as Sam slides the black suede vest over Gabe’s shoulders and off, folding it slowly and deliberately, drawing a whine from his lover. Licking his grinning lips, Sam moves to the buttons of Gabe’s shirt, unfastening each one slowly, fingers brushing the cloth against Gabe’s skin teasingly. “Sam,” Gabe pleads, his black jeans feeling way too tight and the disrobing going way too slowly for his liking.

Chuckling, Sam shakes his head, leaving the shirt half-unbuttoned as he reaches to the pile beside him and pulls out the cloth gag. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to keep quiet on your own,” he admonishes.

“You didn’t say I had to keep quiet yet,” Gabe protests.

“I said no moving; you moved your lips,” Sam grins, taking one last passionate kiss before tying the gag on. 

“Mmmph mmh mmph,” Gabriel complains, though his eyes sparkle with amusement.

“I don’t remember saying anything about being fair. Now, going to be a good angel for me? No moving?” Sam asks.

Gabe looks about to nod, but says ‘mm-mmm’ instead, remaining still.

“You catch on quick,” Sam laughs, fingers going back to the buttons but working a little quicker this time, sliding the shirt off and hastily folding it before it joins the vest. Pushing Gabe backward onto the bed, he rewards his angel by finally unfastening his jeans, tracing a finger lightly up the firming length pressing through the resulting vee. Then he withholds the desired contact, returning to removing clothing torturously slowly with only the lightest touches in just the right places to keep Gabe anticipating more. By the time his pants and socks are gone, Gabe is visibly trembling with the effort to stay still, caramel eyes shining as he watches Sam enjoy teasing him.

“I’d kind of like to leave these on, except I want us both to sleep in them tonight and that might not work well if we get yours all messy,” Sam chuckles, fingers brushing along the waistband of Gabe’s heart eyes emoji boxers teasingly. He starts tugging them down slowly and Gabriel, impatient, lifts his hips.

Sam tsks at him, reaching for the rope with a sly grin.

“Mmmm,” Gabe groans.

“You weren’t supposed to move; you moved. Now I’m just going to have to make sure you can’t. You can get out though, if you don’t like it, right? You can move to answer.”

Gabriel nods, his honey gaze unwavering as he tries to convey to Sam how much he wants this, even if his boyfriend is going way too damn slow.

“Okay,” Sam says, pulling Gabe’s boxers the rest of the way off. Pushing the archangel’s legs up, he separates the lengths of rope and uses one to tie calf to thigh, then does the same for the other leg. “On your knees, hands behind your back,” Sam instructs.

Gabe rolls onto his knees, steadying himself as he faces the headboard, then puts his arms behind his back, forearm against forearm.

Though he can’t see Sam’s raised eyebrow, he can hear it in the hunter’s voice as he says “You’ve done this before?”

Nodding, Gabriel looks over his shoulder, wondering if Sam’s disappointed in him. He’s been alive forever and been on earth since biblical times. It would be weird for him not to have a bit of experience under the belt. Pun intended. But if anything, Sam’s smile widens.

“Good, because I haven’t. Not with ropes, I mean. Just handcuffs. So, I’m counting on you to let me know if I do anything wrong, okay?”

Gabriel nods, smiling all the way to his eyes. That means he’s got another of Sam’s firsts.

Lifting like he weighs nothing, Sam turns Gabe around so he can see without having to crane his neck to look over his shoulder. Once he’s situated as comfortably as possible, Sam asks, “Is everything good so far?”

After testing his range of movement, Gabe gives another nod.

“Anything too tight?”

Wriggling first his toes, then fingers to make sure there are no pins and/or needles, Gabriel shakes his head

“Too loose?”

Tugging lightly against the ropes and finding them secure while still being loose enough to allow for blood flow, Gabe shakes his head.

“Good,” Sam replies, hands going to the hem of his shirt.

Licking the gag when he tries to lick his lips, Gabe swallows, waiting to see that toned abdomen, chiseled, broad chest, strong, hard arms. But Sam only teases, inching the shirt up enough to show a glimpse of navel before pulling it back down, then allowing a teasing view of hip bone before it too disappears beneath the shirt. Without even realizing it, Gabe finds himself leaning forward toward the treat beyond his reach, ropes binding his legs pulling taut as he whimpers softly.

“What’s wrong, Gabe? Am I going too slow for you?”

Gabe nods vigorously, still whimpering.

“Too bad for you I feel like taking my time,” Sam teases, grinning. He continues showing no more than flashes and short views of skin, though each time he pulls the shirt up it goes higher. By the time the shirt is finally removed, Gabriel’s cock is twitching with the need to be touched, stuck at three quarters full with nothing but miserly doses of sexy flesh revealed for stimulation.

“Sorry, is that too much teasing?”

Gabriel nods again, eyes begging.

“Want me to touch you?” Nod. “Squeeze your hard cock in my big hand?” Nod, nod. “Take you into my mouth and swallow you deep, suck you off until you come down my throat, screaming your pleasure into the gag?” Nod, nod, nod, nod, nod. “Huh. But I’ve still got these pants on…” Sam sits up on his knees, undoing the button and zipper and then slowly sliding them down, then up again, much as he had with his shirt.

Collapsing sideways with a groan, Gabriel shuts his eyes, doubting he can endure any more teasing.

“Gabriel… I didn’t say you could stop watching.” Sam picks up the blindfold, running it through his fingers as he moves to Gabe, the overhead light casting his shadow onto the smaller man. “Gabe.”

Gabriel cracks an eye open, looking up at his gorgeous lover, the man he’d waited years for. What’s a few minutes, hours even, compared to that.

“You said you’d do what I want today, and I want you to watch. Can you do that for me?”

Though he can’t hold back a small whimper, Gabe nods against the bedspread.

Setting Gabe back on his knees, Sam resumes his strip tease, though he doesn’t go quite as slowly this time. When he’s finally naked Sam crawls closer, smiling. 

Whimpering hopefully, Gabe’s eyes tear with relief as Sam leans in and brushes his lips over Gabe’s where they’re clamped over the cloth gag.

Smirking, Sam sits back on his heels and begins stroking himself. Gabe groans. Sam laughs. “Don’t worry, I’m not that cruel. I think I’ve teased you long enough.” 

He takes the gag off and Gabe works his jaw around, then smiles at Sam, eyebrows raised questioningly.

“You can talk.”

“Sam, I love you. So very much. So it is with the greatest love that I say, if you don’t fuck me right this second, you’ll be wishing I’d just done something simple like putting nair in your shampoo.”

“I have to get you-”

“Already ready, Sam. Archangel. Get to it.”

“Alright, I’ve got you,” Sam grins, grabbing the blindfold and tying it on Gabe quickly before turning him and pushing him face first into the mattress. After a quick check, he finds his lover slick and ready and slides his throbbing cock home. Gabe wasn’t the only one waiting for this, after all. Once he bottoms out, he takes a few seconds to release the ropes around Gabe’s legs, though he leaves his arms bound.

Gabe rewards Sam by thrusting his ass up, driving Sam’s thick, hard cock deeper as he moans into the mattress.

With a low moan of pleasure, Sam folds himself over Gabe, large hands hooking under his shoulders as he begins thrusting hard and fast. 

Arms immobile, locked in darkness, Gabe feels everything tenfold. The way Sam drives into him, needy and possessive, yet giving Gabe exactly what he wants, it’s as though his lover tries to brand himself into every part of Gabe’s borrowed body, every corner of his heart, every inch of his celestial being, with each thrust. As if, if he could just go deep enough, he could bind them together forever. Gabe loses track of his cries, other than the vague suspicion that they go from moans to begging for more, and from begging to calling Sam’s name over and over as the hunter drives into him relentlessly. Sam’s always had stamina, but he seems to be going for a new record and Gabe is trembling from head to toe at the repeated thrusts brushing over his prostate, sending electricity through his veins, racing wantonly through his body until every spark seems to decide at once that his balls are the happening party place. The electric heat gathers, balls tight as a club crowded past capacity. He can’t see through the blindfold, but that’s okay because fireworks seem to be on display behind his eyelids. Hovering at the edge, so close but not quite there, he fights back the urge to tell Sam to touch him; tonight is Sam’s show. But fuck, he feels so good everywhere and it’s too much; he needs to come, but he can’t, not without-

“Fuck! Gabe, I love you,” Sam groans into Gabriel’s ear as he slams deep, shooting his heat into his lover.

Those words are enough to shove Gabe over the edge and he cries out, shuddering his release in wave after wave onto the bedspread beneath him before collapsing bonelessly onto the wet spot. 

Still buried in his lover, the tight heat clamping around him milking his release, Sam slips onto his side, pulling Gabriel with him. Throwing a leg over Gabe’s, he pulls his archangel tight against his chest, holding him like he’ll never let go. “How did it take me so long to realize how much I love you?” he murmurs.

“You needed time to work past being pissed at me, and honestly? I don’t blame you. But it doesn’t matter how long it took to get here. All that matters is the fact that we’re together, you love me, and I love you.” Still blindfolded, Gabe nuzzles gently at Sam’s chin where it rests against his hair.

“Mmm. Love you,” Sam mumbles.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sam,” Gabe whispers softly. “Sam?”

Sam’s only answer is quiet snoring.

Gabriel groans, tugging at his arms, still bound, pressed between his back and Sam’s chest. Arms tighten around him, pulling him closer, the slight movement causing Sam’s flaccid length to slip free of Gabe’s hole. He could be free with a thought; make the ropes disappear, pop into the bathroom to clean up, pull off the blindfold, fly Sam over a lake and drop him… But he decides against any of that. For one, he’s not mad; he loves being ‘helpless’ in Sam’s arms, and though his shoulders are a bit stiff, it’s not that uncomfortable, especially when his grace can whisk the aches and pains away. And the second reason? When Sam wakes up -which won’t be long because he’ll get cold pretty quickly- he’ll feel so bad about falling asleep without untying Gabe first, he’ll be making it up for weeks, maybe even months. Gabriel can definitely work with that.


	3. part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Sam have their first Valentine's Day as a couple. Part three. Sam gives Gabe his present. More smut ensues :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Explicit  
>  **Warnings:** none  
>  **Pairings:** Sam Winchester/Gabriel (Supernatural)  
>  **Characters:** Sam Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural)  
>  **Tags:** Smut, top!gabriel, bottom!sam, light bondage, teasing, casa erotica, feels  
> 
> 
>  **Notes:**  
>  Err, this was originally supposed to be one chapter but i ran outta time for the smut so had to make a second chapter for it. And i just got the second chapter done and posted and realized there was something _very_ important that i forgot to show in either part… sam’s present for gabe. So, here we are with a third chapter, since my brain is refusing to write what i’m supposed to be writing right now >.<

Sam wakes slowly, reveling in the press of warm flesh against his naked body, though his exposed back feels a bit chilly. His arm tightens, pulling Gabe closer as he nuzzles the light stubble of his chin against his angel’s hair, kissing the top of his head softly before the thought that’s been niggling at his sleep addled brain finally catches his attention. Sam squeezes Gabe again, feeling something lumpy between his chest and Gabriel’s back. Eyes shooting open as realization hits, he jumps to his knees, pulls off the blindfold, and begins fumbling at the ropes on his lover’s arms, struggling through sluggishness to get his fingers to work the knots as Gabe wakes and he stammers apology after apology.

“God, Gabe, I- shit! I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I fell asleep! I’m so sorry, shit!”

“Hey, please don’t bring my dad into our bedroom. And relax, Sam, I’m fine,” Gabe says, wincing slightly as Sam’s attempt to loosen the knots accidentally makes them tighter.

“Holy shit, Gabe, I can’t- never again! I’m so sorry I fell asleep like that. No more ropes, no more blindfolds or gags, no more-”

“Woah, hold on there, bucko, let’s not be too hasty,” Gabe interrupts, jumping up onto his knees and holding his hands out placatingly. “I loved what we did tonight.”

Blinking at Gabe’s raised hands, Sam grabs one, pulling it closer to examine a wrist. He’s wide awake now, so he knows he hasn’t just dreamed away the rope burns he’d seen glimpses of beneath the knots he’d been trying to untie. Or the knots themselves, for that matter. “Right. That’s right, archangel. You could have gotten out at any time. Why didn’t you?” he asks, eyes narrowing at his lover.

“I, er… I guess I kind of liked being helpless in your arms?” Gabriel replies.

“Dude, don’t ever try to play poker.” Sam rolls his eyes. “Let me guess; you thought I’d wake up and feel guilty about leaving you tied up and then wait on you hand and foot to make up for it?”

“Something like that,” Gabe mumbles, blushing as he runs a hand through his hair. “And as for playing poker, I wasn’t bluffing. I really do like being your captive. That just wasn’t the only reason.”

“Gabriel, I love waking with you caged in my arms, but not with your arms tied behind your back. That makes my shoulders ache just thinking about it. Besides, you know you don’t have to guilt me into being your slave, right? I’d already do almost anything for or with you.”

“You’re just saying that.” Gabe pouts like a petulant child.

“What? No I’m not; I mean it.” Sam wonders where Gabe is going with this.

“Says the guy who didn’t even get his boyfriend a Valentine’s Day present?” Gabe quips, eyebrow arched.

“Shit, I forgot.” Sam frowns, blushing up to his ears.

“Hey, no worries; you didn’t even know it was V day until a few days ago. You can jus-”

“No, I meant I forgot to give it to you,” Sam clarifies, rolling onto his stomach and reaching under the bed for the present he’d hidden there earlier.

“Wait, you really got me something?” Gabe asks, eyes going wide as he makes grabby hands.

Sitting cross-legged, Sam laughs at his lover, pulling the present back just as he starts to hand it over. “It’s homemade, and nothing big. I mean, what do you even get for the archangel who can snap his fingers and have whatever he wants?”

“If I could do that, you would’ve been in my bed years ago,” Gabriel points out, hands still waiting expectantly for the gift.

“I have a feeling I’m really going to regret this,” Sam grumbles as he hands over the somewhat flat, squarish package.

Tearing off the gold paper and red bow without a wasted second, Gabriel pulls out the plastic cd case and looks at it with a raised eyebrow. It’s not professionally made, but Sam put a lot of effort into the cover, which shows a picture of a man -who looks suspiciously like Sam, though only the torso is visible- whose arm is reaching down his naked body out of frame and it doesn’t take much imagination to guess what he’s doing. In the same font used for the official series, the title reads; _Casa Erotica: Solo en Casa_. “Sam, is this what I think it is?”

“You’ll have to watch it and find out. Some time when I’m not around, though.”

“Hey, no way. We should watch it together.” Gabriel pouts.

“Uh-uh. Not happening.”

“Aww, come on, Sam. It’ll be fun.”

“For you maybe. Not for me. I don’t want to watch that video. Ever. It was bad enough having to watch when I edited it,” Sam protests.

Leaning in close, Gabriel murmurs into Sam’s ear. “What if I promised you’d enjoy it.”

“You can’t promise that. Not even archangel powers could do that.”

“Sam, Sam, Sam. Always underestimating me.” Gabriel grins as he snaps his fingers and Sam finds himself nestled between the archangel’s legs, Gabe propped against the headboard on some type of soft platform that has him high enough to rest his chin on the top of Sam’s head for once, an interesting turnabout. Gabriel’s legs are at the perfect height to be armrests for the taller man. Or rather, they would be if Sam’s arms weren’t bound behind his back the same way Gabe’s were earlier.

Tilting his head up and back, Sam looks at his lover, surprise and curiosity written in his eyes.

“Is this okay, Sam? If you really don’t want to I’ll release you and we can just go to bed, but I’d like you to trust me. Not that it’s easy to do that considering all the shit I’ve pulled, but-”

“I trust you, Gabe. And you’ll stop the video when I tell you to, right?”

“ _If_ you tell me to, and yeah, I will. So we can watch?” Gabriel already has the remote in hand and must have mojoed the dvd into the player because his thumb is poised over the play button.

Licking his lips nervously, Sam casts one more look up at his lover, then nods. “But do we really need me tied up?”

“No, but turnabout’s fair play, right? It’s part of showing that you trust me.”

“Alright, I guess. Hit play; let’s get this over with.”

Resting his chin back on top of Sam’s head, Gabe hits play. 

The video starts, obviously filmed in the Dean Cave, though there’s a white sheet covering the couch and extra lighting. Music is playing, the standard theme song from the Casa Erotica series, but it’s not edited in over the soundtrack; it’s playing in the room being filmed. Sam comes into frame, sitting on the couch in jeans and a white t-shirt with a button-up, light denim shirt over it. 

“Gabe, I really don’t think I can do this,” Sam objects as the version of him on screen starts complaining about being too hot and too cold at the same time. He’d filmed it as though it was a video letter to a lover. Which it basically was, so, way to go Sam. How had he ever thought it was creative and cute rather than lacking in originality and pathetic?

“Sure you can, Sam. Tell you what. If it’ll help, you can close your eyes. We can even cover you up. Here, see?” Gabriel snaps his fingers, then tucks the super soft blanket he’s conjured around Sam’s legs and over his shoulders. “Nice and cozy, right? Just relax and focus on me. Forget about the tv.”

Sighing, Sam closes his eyes, leaning back into the odd juxtaposition of soft but firm that is Gabe’s torso. Sure, he avoids seeing himself taking off clothes one layer at a time while rubbing the heel of his hand over the bulge in his jeans, but he still hears his voice talking about how much he misses Gabe and how much he wants him there, touching him, palming over his aching cock through the denim of his jea- Sam gasps as a gentle but strong hand does exactly what the Sam in the video had been wanting.

“Gabe,” Sam whimpers, trying to arch into the touch. Gabe’s legs, which seemed to only be cushioning his shoulders, squeeze just enough to keep him immobile.

“Shh, not too loud Sam. I have to hear what you want me to do to you,” Gabe whispers, warm breath ghosting over Sam’s ear and sending a shiver through him as a hand pinches his nipple lightly through the blanket.

Eyes still closed, Sam shivers as he feels Gabe’s hands slip under the blanket and begin roaming over his body. He hears himself narrating from the video and remembers how he’d done this to himself while filming, wishing the whole time it were Gabriel’s hands. Now it is, and he feels heat coursing through his body and pooling in his loins. They’d slept at least an hour after Sam had his way with Gabriel earlier, so it’s not surprising that he’s ready to go again. It is, however, unusual for him to get this hard this fast. Remembering how long he’d teased himself in the video for Gabe’s viewing pleasure, Sam whimpers. Gabe’s hands roaming over him that long would be pure torture.

“Relax, Sam. Don’t worry. I’m gonna give you exactly what you want,” Gabe breathes against his ear before ghosting his lips down Sam’s neck. “I know you’re not watching, but you look so hot right now, teasing yourself for me.”

Sam whimpers again as his cheeks get warmer. He hadn’t thought he could blush any harder, especially considering all the blood in his body seems to have gone south, but apparently he can because Gabriel chuckles.

“You’re so pretty when you blush, Sam. Like a strawberry lollipop just begging to be licked and sucked all over.” And he does just that, tongue tracing over every inch of skin he can reach, sucking hickies on the places video Sam says he’s imagining Gabe’s lips.

Sam tugs lightly at the ropes binding his wrists behind his back. They aren’t too tight and he’s gotten out of binds much stronger than these, but he can’t think past the humming desire coursing through his body and the throbbing need in his neglected cock. “Gabriel,” he pleads as the archangel’s hands rub down his sides, teasing over his hip bones before kneading his upper thighs, first the outside, then inside. But never touching Sam’s rock-hard, aching length.

“Are you complaining, Sam? I’m doing everything you said you want,” he replies, grin evident in his voice as he nibbles the rim of Sam’s ear.

“Too slow,” Sam moans, shuddering with pleasure that only increases his need.

“Oh? But you seem to like the slow pace in the video. Besides, at least I’m touching you. I could be making you watch me do an agonizingly long strip tease.”

Sam whimpers at the memory of how long he’d made Gabe wait to be touched earlier. “I shouldn’t have made you wait so long. But Gabe, it’s so much more intense than when I made the video, with you touching me instead of just my imagination and my own fingers.”

“You can be patient for me though, right? Ooh, you should really open your eyes Sam. Do you know what you’re doing to yourself right now on the screen?” Gabe asks as he squirms his feet until they’re under Sam’s ass, lifting him off the bed a bit, and slides his right hand around and down to his hole. His fingers flow warm and dry over Sam’s hip and ass cheek but when he rubs one over the tight pucker it’s chilled with lube. Left arm wrapped posessively around Sam’s waist under the blanket, hand splayed over the firm muscle of his stomach, Gabe prods teasingly at the entrance before pushing past as he lays his cheek against Sam’s back.

Sam gasps in tandem with his recorded self and his eyes open involuntarily to see himself fingering his own hole on the screen. Is that really what he looks like? Debauched and wanton and begging Gabe to touch him? Eyes squeezing shut again, Sam focuses on the feeling of Gabe’s finger working inside him, another joining to scissor and thrust, opening him much better than his own ever could.

“You’re so hot, Sam,” Gabe murmurs as his fingers brush over Sam’s prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure through him that his double on the screen doesn’t get. “It’s obvious how much time and effort you put into this present. I know I don’t deserve you, but I swear I’ll make sure you never regret this. Me. Ever.” 

Though he wants to protest the part about Gabriel not deserving him, Sam’s too busy writhing and moaning on Gabe’s fingers to make anything close to a coherent argument. He hears himself on the screen saying how much he wants Gabe’s cock. When he’d been filming, he hadn’t been able to get his wish. But now, with his angel pulling his fingers out, he’ll get what he was aching for back then, and the anticipation thrills through his body with a whimper and shiver.

“Sam, tell me what you want? Not what you thought I wanted you to want when you made the video; what do _you_ want, right now?”

“I want you to touch me. Stroke me while you make love to me,” Sam pleads. “Want to come with you inside me, hear you calling my name over and over.”

“As you wish.” Gabriel’s grin is palpable against the back of Sam’s neck where he’d gone back to planting kisses. “Turn around for me, Sam,” he orders, though it’s more a request. Pulling the blanket off, he tosses it aside then sits back to give Sam room.

Attempting to comply, Sam struggles to get to his knees from a sitting position with his hands still bound behind his back, but doesn’t have much luck. He hears a snap of fingers and suddenly his wrists are free. Taking a minute to roll his shoulders and work the pins and needles out of his hands, Sam moans as he feels warm, strong fingers working over his sore muscles. The ache of having been tied up for so long fades but the aching need in his cock only intensifies. With a sigh of satisfaction, he turns around and smiles at his lover, licking his lips.

Grinning wide, Gabe surges forward, claiming Sam’s lips as he easily lifts the larger, heavier man. He positions Sam’s legs around his waist then lowers him backward onto the bed, kissing him into the mattress as he slides his large cock into Sam, slowly and far more easily than warranted by the amount of prep. The video continues to play in the background but Gabriel’s no longer watching. He’s much more interested in the Sam in his arms than the one on the screen.

Sam moans around their wrestling tongues as he feels Gabe bottom out, filling him so deep and full. He never in a million years would have thought he’d like this, but once he’d given in to Gabriel’s flirting and then eventually let him top, Sam found he absolutely loves it. Not having to be the one in control, not having to worry about his partner’s satisfaction (Gabriel knows what he likes and takes it when Sam lets him), he can relax and let go in a way he rarely if ever allows himself to. No demons lurking in his past, no threats looming in his future, no worries littering the present, just the pleasure of feeling Gabriel moving inside him and claiming Sam as his.

Having used his mojo to ease the way, Gabe doesn’t give Sam much time to adjust. He waits just long enough for Sam to fully feel how deep he is before he’s sliding out again, then back in using long, smooth strokes that rock in and out of Sam like waves on a rolling sea. Though he holds the taller man’s hips up to lessen their height distance and Sam cranes his neck, it isn’t long before he gives up on kissing in favor of grazing his teeth over pecs, collar bones, nipples, every inch of damp, heated skin he can reach.

Head thrown back into the mattress, Sam’s fingers tightly grip the bedspread as he rocks into Gabriel’s movements, incoherent moans falling from his lips. The storm of lovemaking kicks up a notch as Gabe increases the speed and force of his rolling thrusts, rocking into Sam harder, deeper, Sam’s cock trapped between them and twitching with need.

Sliding his left hand down Sam’s arm, Gabe threads his fingers with Sam’s, pushing the bedspread out of his grip as he presses their joined hands into the mattress beside Sam’s head. His lips worship Sam’s body as he continues to increase the speed and force of his thrusts, and Sam’s name peppers the air between them. 

Sam looks at Gabe without really seeing, only feeling the rising tide of heat between them, high on the sound of his name falling from the archangel’s lips. Gabe’s eyes meet his with a grin that Sam is unable to process but the feel of Gabe’s strong hand wrapped around his cock a second later clarifies the meaning. It’s exactly what Sam asked for and he’s so gone on the way Gabriel treasures him that Sam can do little more than squeeze his hand and ride the wave as it builds higher and higher, his own voice adding Gabe’s name to the mix.

Though Gabriel is usually pretty vocal, he limits his words to three, repeated over and over as he rocks hard and deep into Sam, stroking him in time with his thrusts. “Sam… love you… love you, Sam. Sam. Sam. Love Sam. Love you, Sam.” Making love is what Sam requested, and Gabe delivers, guiding them to the crest and riding the wave. He stops stroking and grips the base of Sam’s cock until he’s keening with need, trembling beneath him as Gabe continues rocking into him..

“Please,” Sam begs, tears moistening the corners of his eyes.

“Hey, I’ve got you, Sam.” Gabriel shifts the angle, pushing deeper into Sam and grinding against his prostate with every thrust. He goes back to stroking Sam’s cock as he lets Sam’s voice pull him through the crashing wave. Both their names ring out in unison as Gabe stutters into Sam, driving deep and pulsing his release as Sam stripes his own onto both their chests.

When Gabriel collapses, Sam wraps his arms around him, legs squeezing tighter around his waist as they both tremor and shudder, still riding the rolling foam remnants of the wave, until finally they’re washed ashore, spent and exhausted but vibrantly satisfied in each other’s arms. 

They stay like that for a while, Gabe listening to Sam’s heartbeat as it slows, large hands running up and down Gabe’s back as Sam drifts somewhere between waking and sleeping. The forgotten video is on a homemade menu screen that plays the casa erotica intro theme on repeat. Eventually the mess between them becomes less tolerable and Gabe, not even lifting his head from Sam’s chest, raises a hand and snaps his fingers.

Sam finds himself under clean covers, Gabriel still on his chest, minus the mess between them. Clothing seems to have taken its place. Who knows how the archangel managed that with Sam’s legs still wrapped around his waist. Letting his legs relax onto the bed, Sam lifts the covers up and sees white, yellow, and red. They’re both wearing the heart eyes emoji boxers Gabe had gotten them. Kissing the crown of the head on his chest, Sam settles the covers back around them, arms sliding around Gabe’s waist again. “I love you,” he murmurs into the soft golden hair.

“Love you too, Sam,” Gabe replies, nuzzling against his chest. “Crap, forgot the lights.” Looking up at Sam with a wink, Gabe slides off him, sits bolt upright like a mummy rising from its tomb but quickly, claps twice, then flops back down under the covers, back to Sam as the lights go out and tv shuts off.

Sam can’t help cracking up at the hilarious rendition of the old tv commercial for the clapper. He rolls over too, using a hand around Gabriel’s waist to pull him back against his chest. “I really love you,” he says, still chuckling. “Thank you for tonight. This really has been the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had.”

“Considering it’s the first time you’ve celebrated the holiday, I’d have been offended if it wasn’t. But I’m going to try to make you say that every year from now on,” Gabe replies.

“I doubt you could surpass this, but I’d be happy with just as good. The thought of you trying to outdo yourself every year is kinda scary,” Sam says, nuzzling into Gabe’s neck. They settle in, Sam quickly slipping back to that not-awake but not-quite-asleep state before Gabriel’s soft voice breaks the silence.

“You know, it’s the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had too. And I _do_ celebrate every year.”

It takes a minute for the enormity of that statement to sink in. Gabriel has been on earth for millenia. That means he’s been celebrating Valentine’s Day since it was created. There aren’t words to express the swelling in Sam’s heart when that realization hits. The only thing he can do is hold him closer and pray fate lets them keep enjoying moments, days, like this in between all the crap that’s always dumped on them. With an archangel on their side, things are sure to go better. right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! this one really is the final chapter this time. no beta, so please let me know if you find any errors. I may have already mentioned, but this story will fit into the Not Quite the Same as Canon (formerly called Blunt to the Point of Love) continuum but I have to write the third story for nqsc before I can put in all the ones I've posted that come after it. hoping to get to that soonish? but for next week, I should have a sabriel oneshot for the GMC to post.
> 
> as always, comments, questions, corrections and suggestions welcome and encouraged!


End file.
